A pirate's life for me
by Felindra
Summary: Avec l'appel du large et de la piraterie, les deux éternels rivaux ont un nouveau terrain pour s'affronter...qui gagnera la manche cette fois-ci?
1. We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot

**Disclaimer:** ma 78e lettre à Hidekaz Himaruya pour me céder Hetalia m'est revenue sans réponse, donc je suppose que c'est pas encore gagné...bah, il me reste toujours un OC et l'intrigue.

**Genre**: Aventure, un peu d'Angst, un peu de Friendship, un peu de General en fait...

**Personnages:** France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur, cameo d'Espagne/Antonio et Prusse/Gilbert. Apparition de quelques personnages historiques

**Rating**: T pour les sous-entendus, le langage (hé! y'a des pirates quand même!) et pour ce qui va venir...

Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les incohérences historiques que j'aurais laissé passer.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A pirate's life for me <span>**

Il y a des périodes qui marquent votre mémoire et votre vie, même lorsque vous êtes une nation; des périodes que vous aimeriez ne jamais voir finir, dont vous profitez pleinement tant que vous les vivez.

Pour Arthur Kirkland, nation d'Angleterre, l'une de ces périodes fut le temps où il régnait sur les sept mers en tant que pirate; même plusieurs siècles après, il conserverait encore précieusement tous les souvenirs de ces presque deux siècles de liberté et de puissance totales.

Ses colonies lui obéissaient, les autres nations le craignaient autant en tant que nation qu'en tant qu' « homme ».

Ses souverains le laissaient libre de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait, l'or qu'il ramenait de ses expéditions suffisant à calmer les consciences les plus sévères.

Et même parmi les pirates, on craignait le célèbre capitaine du _Fierce Unicorn_; son équipage lui était dévoué corps et âme, depuis son second qui le suivait depuis des années jusqu'aux mousses qui s'écartaient avec respect devant ce capitaine mystérieux et puissant qui ne vieillissait ni ne mourait malgré le temps et les blessures.

Oui, il était littéralement le souverain des sept mers, du monde entier.

Et pourtant, en cette journée, alors que son navire se dirigeait vers Tortuga après quelques semaines de rapines et de pillages, Arthur paraissait tout sauf satisfait de son sort. Accoudé au bastingage de son navire, il regardait d'un air sombre (et terrifiant) la mer, comme s'il venait de vivre une mésaventure dont la mer était responsable.

Dans un sens, c'était exactement cela.

Jusque-là, tous les abordages de cette saison s'étaient déroulés parfaitement à son goût: les navires français, espagnols ou même anglais qu'il avait poursuivi avaient tous fini au fond de la mer, leur contenu enrichissant les cales du _Fierce Unicorn_ (une partie du butin était dissimulée sur une île qu'il était seul à connaître , pour se constituer un pactole conséquent pour les jours difficiles), et leurs hommes finissant soit dans son équipage, soit jetés en pâture aux sirènes selon leur choix (ou son humeur). Angleterre n'était pas du genre à faire de prisonniers pour une rançon.

Même avec les autres pirates, les accrochages avaient été relativement rares pour une fois, finissant de toute façon toujours à l'avantage d'Arthur.

Même Espagne et Hollande s'étaient montrés discrets, préférant naviguer dans une autre zone avec leurs compatriotes.

Le seul qui échappait à cette règle était le même qui occupait les pensées d'Angleterre en cet instant : Francis Bonnefoy, nation de France et capitaine du _Revanche de Jeanne. _

Comme toujours les deux nations cherchaient à se nuire par tous les moyens, que ce soit en politique, en économie, par les abordages ou par les alliances. Ce n'était pas nouveau, loin de là, et ce n'était pas près de se terminer : avec le temps, leur éternelle guerre était devenue une sorte de jeu qu'ils prenaient plaisir à jouer et qu'aucun des deux n'aurait voulu stopper. Et si presque tous les coups étaient permis, cela n'empêchait pas les deux nations de se respecter l'une et l'autre (du respect dû à un adversaire de valeur, et rien de plus, compris ? Rien. De. Plus.).

Enfin…depuis que la vie de pirate avait tenté aussi bien l'anglais que le Français, le jeu s'était fait à la fois plus violent et plus subtil, se jouant autant sur les navires que dans les tavernes, à coup d'alliances et de rumeurs vraies ou fausses.

Leur dernier affrontement avait justement été provoqué par l'une de ces rumeurs (qu'avait lancé Francis, Arthur en était certain) faisant état d'une flotte d'Espagne ramenant de l'or, des pierres précieuses et des denrées rares depuis ses colonies… de quoi attiser la convoitise de n'importe quel pirate en général, et celle d'Arthur en particulier, ravi d'avoir à la fois l'occasion de piller Antonio et de faire rager Francis en gagnant une des « manches » de leur « jeu », tout en concluant sa campagne de façon parfaite.

Sauf que ce maudit Français avait visiblement tout prévu, y compris la tempête qui avait éclaté alors qu'Angleterre et France faisaient la course pour aborder en premier la flotte espagnole; malgré toute son expérience de marin, Arthur, aveuglé par le défi, s'était laissé entraîner dans une zone dangereuse pour son vaisseau (où il avait failli l'y laisser), et avait au final perdu un temps précieux, que France avait employé à rattraper la flotte et à l'aborder, la piller, avant de disparaître en ne laissant à son rival que quelques pelés et des miettes de butin sur les plus abîmés des galions espagnols (les autres ayant rejoint l'armada personnelle du français).

Les hommes d'Arthur tremblaient encore en repensant à la colère de leur capitaine quand ils avaient découvert cela. Et alors qu'ils se rendaient à Tortuga pour faire réparer et caréner le _Fierce Unicorn, _le second lui-même hésitait à trouver son capitaine: non pas qu'il fut peureux, mais il connaissait le caractère d'Arthur Kirkland après une défaite.

Car pour Arthur, cette_ défaite, _car il n'y voyait pas d'autre appellation, cette défaite où son rival l'avait tourné en ridicule, battu sur son propre terrain (lui, le seigneur des mers, manquait de sombrer là où une vulgaire _grenouille_ s'enfuyait avec _sa proie_ sous son nez !), cette défaite effaçait toute l'ivresse des autres victoires de sa campagne et la remplaçait par un goût amer d'humiliation.

Maintenant, il ne songeait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de prendre sa revanche, de la façon la plus humiliante possible. Il allait faire passer à Francis le goût de l'orgueil…un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur ses lèvres. Oh, il le ferait ramper et supplier, ce maudit Francis, _son_ rival… il le mettrait à genoux devant lui, _lui seul_, parce qu'il était le seul à avoir ce droit, le droit de frapper et d'humilier France…

* * *

><p>Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas son second approcher avant que celui-ci ne prenne la parole :<p>

« Je vous demande pardon, capitaine… »

Clignant légèrement des yeux en sortant de sa rêverie, Arthur se tourna vers son second. L'homme, d'une soixantaine d'années, semblait plus digne du Parlement anglais ou d'une réception entre lords de la Cour, que d'un pont de navire pirate : grand et droit malgré son âge, le regard franc et calme, tout dans son attitude dénotait un maintien et une dignité due à son éducation noble. Contrairement à la plupart des membres de l'équipage, il s'habillait élégamment mais sobrement et s'exprimait toujours avec un langage distingué.

Cet homme, Henry Searlay, avait servi pendant plusieurs années dans la Royal Navy, notamment comme chasseur de pirate : c'était à cette occasion qu'il avait rencontré Arthur, lorsque la Cour avait espéré faire entendre raison à la nation rebelle et la ramener à Buckingham Palace d'une façon ou d'une autre. Fasciné par la personnalité rebelle et si particulière d'Arthur, il avait, à force de traquer la nation, développé un profond respect pour cet homme (si on pouvait dire qu'il était un homme) qui avait choisi de partager la vie des pirates, rebuts de sa propre société, et qui conservait malgré tout sa noblesse et sa puissance. Cette poursuite s'était achevée quand, après un affrontement entre le_ Fierce Unicorn _et un vaisseau de la Navy, l'officier avait été fait prisonnier par Arthur. Celui-ci, impressionné également par la ténacité de cet adversaire et conscient de ses capacités de navigateur et de meneur d'hommes, lui avait proposé ce poste de second. A la grande surprise de tous, Searlay avait accepté, troquant sa vie noble et respectable de commandant de vaisseau britannique contre une vie de ruffian aux ordres de la nation Anglaise.

Depuis, il était le plus fidèle homme d'Arthur, se montrant aussi utile pour naviguer et diriger le navire dans des zones dangereuses, pour établir les comptes de l'intendance, que pour calmer une rixe entre marins ou négocier avec des receleurs miteux de Tortuga, s'étant merveilleusement adapté à sa vie de pirate.

De plus, en cas de crise du capitaine, il était le porte-parole attitré de l'équipage, étant le seul à oser l'approcher dans ces moments-là.

C'est pourquoi Arthur ne l'avait pas foudroyé d'une malédiction bien placée lorsque l'ancien officier l'avait interrompu dans ses projets de vengeances : à la place, il soupira et s'appuya dos contre le bastingage :

« Je vous écoute, Mr Searlay.

-Je venais vous informer que nous arriverons à Tortuga d'ici deux heures, si le cap se maintient. Aussi venais-je prendre les ordres pour l'escale.

-Je vois…nous aurons besoin de faire réparer certaines voiles, ainsi qu'une partie du flanc bâbord. Le bateau aura également besoin d'être caréné, nous resterons donc trois bonnes semaines à terre. »

Arthur marqua un silence et reprit avec un sourire malin « Barbe-Noire, Calico, Bonnie et quelques autres risquent d'être sur l'île, autant laisser une chance à l'équipage de faire des retrouvailles et de les célébrer dignement, pas vrai ?

-Je n'en doute pas un instant, capitaine, » , sourit à son tour Searlay qui devinait où allait en venir le capitaine.

« Faites savoir que pour ce soir, tout l'équipage a quartier libre pour s'enivrer, courir la gueuse et tout autre moyen de dépenser sa part. En revanche », et le regard d'Arthur se durcit en même temps qu'il prenait son ton de commandement qui n'admettait aucune réplique, « je ne tolèrerai pas la moindre absence demain à la première heure pour les préparations au carénage, est-ce bien compris, Mister Searlay ?

- C'est on ne peut plus clair.

-Bien. Retournez à votre poste à présent.

-A vos ordres, captain ! »

Le second s'éloigna et Arthur regarda en direction de l'ouest, où il pouvait déjà deviner les contours de Tortuga.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques heures plus tard, sur les quais de Tortuga:<em>

« Arthur, foutu bâtard de fils de putain ! » rugit une voix tonitruante et joyeuse.

Le désigné se retourna et un large sourire éclaira son visage :

« Ed ! Sale chien bouffé aux puces, toujours pas faisandé au bout d'une corde ? », S'écria-t-il en se dirigeant à grands pas vers un terrifiant géant barbu qui l'étouffa presque dans une étreinte d'ours.

Quelques pirates qui passaient regardèrent avec étonnement (pour les mal informés) le terrifiant Barbe Noire se laisser donner des coups de poings amicaux par (ce qui paraissait être) un gamin lui arrivant à peine au menton, rejoints bien vite par les non moins célèbres Jack Rackham, dit Calico Jack, et Anne Bonnie, qui se tenaient les côtes en regardant Barbe Noire attraper Arthur par la peau du coup et le soulever sans difficultés :

« On a des comptes à régler toi et moi ! Tu m'as fait perdre une demi-saison de butin avec tes foutues magouilles près de Cuba, à m'prendre ces galions sous le nez ! »

Pas du tout impressionné par le « démon des mers » qui le maintenait quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, Arthur conserva son large sourire démoniaque

« C'est de bonne guerre, Ed, fallait pas garder ce lourd bateau de commerce pour tes abordages si tu voulais aller vite…un bateau _français_ en plus », dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air condescendant, avant de taper sur l'épaule du pirate « tant pis, ça te fera une leçon, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir mon expérience, que veux-tu …»

Une infime grimace tordit les lèvres de Barbe Noire, étant au courant que le capitaine du Fierce Unicorn était bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait sous ses dehors juvéniles.

Sentant que l'ambiance se tendait, Calico se hâta d'intervenir :

« J'croirai à tes histoires que si tu me les racontes après avoir payé la tournée générale ! T'es assez riche pour ça maintenant, non ?

-Pas faux, Calico ! Tous à la taverne du _Tricorne_ ! »

Et la petite troupe improvisée se dirigea vers le lieu-dit, riant en prévision d'une bonne soirée.

* * *

><p>Angleterre ignorait qu'à peu près au même instant, France se promenait aussi dans les ruelles de Tortuga après avoir abordé, distribué le butin dans son équipage et donné soirée libre à celui-ci; il pensait rejoindre quelques-uns de ses compatriotes dans une autre taverne pour fêter son retour et en particulier son dernier abordage. Il sourit en songeant à la façon dont Arthur avait dû trépigner lorsqu'il avait été véritablement pigeonné.<p>

Ça avait valu le coup de rester à l'écart de la « zone de chasse » de l'Anglais pendant presque toute une saison: son absence avait endormi la méfiance de son rival, ce qui lui avait permis de l'amener plus facilement à commettre des erreurs.

_Un point de plus pour moi, _songea-t-il avec amusement. Et dans le « jeu » qui l'opposait à son cher rival, chaque point ou manche gagnée était « récompensée » de façon bien particulière….il se retint de se lécher les lèvres en imaginant la scène.

Arthur l'aurait traité de pervers…mais il avait largement sa part aussi après tout, et puis c'était de bonne guerre.

Et puis, était-ce sa faute si l'Arthur de cette époque était terriblement fascinant, excitant, _dangereux, _et qu'il aimait ces trois qualités chez son meilleur ennemi ?

En attendant, il ignorait où trouver l'Anglais et vu le taux d'ébriété des pirates au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, mieux valait commençait les recherches le lendemain, quand tous seraient à peu près sobres.

C'était ce que se disait Francis, perdu dans ses pensées au point de manquer de rentrer dans un groupe de personnes au croisement de deux ruelles.

Le Français releva la tête, prêt à s'excuser (on pouvait être corsaire et avoir des manières, que diable !)…et resta la bouche ouverte de surprise en reconnaissant Angleterre lui-même.

Qui n'était pas seul, mauvais point.

Accompagné de Barbe-Noire et Jack Rackham , deuxième mauvais point.

Mais d'Anne Bonnie, bon point.

Et qui paraissait aussi surpris que lui, deuxième bon point.

Donc la situation n'était pas tout à fait perdue.

Plaquant un immense sourire sur son visage (pas tout à fait feint d'ailleurs), Francis s'exclama en ouvrant les bras :

« Arthur Kirkland, _mon ami_, je te trouve _enfin !_ Moi qui pensais justement à toi, tu me manquais tellement depuis notre _dernière rencontre !_ Oh, mais je vois que tu es en charmante compagnie en dépit de ton caractère rustre et grossier et de ces chenilles que tu appelles tes sourcils ! »

Avant que quiconque ait pu faire un geste, avec la souplesse et l'élégance qui le caractérisait, il s'était dirigé vers Anne Bonnie et lui avait fait un parfait baisemain, en parfait gentleman.

La femme pirate, peu habituée à ces manières mais les appréciant, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée et flattée.

Se sachant déjà acquis auprès de la piratesse, France s'éloigna d'un pas, souriant toujours, et enleva son tricorne d'un geste élégant :

« Je ne me suis pas présenté, honte à moi, Francis Bonnefoy, capitaine du _Revanche de_ _Jeanne_, pour vous servir », déclara-t-il avant de s'incliner profondément.

Cette fois, tout le monde se figea, nul dans les Antilles n'ignorant la rivalité entre Arthur et Francis, les pirates anglais avaient naturellement tendance à se méfier du Français même s'ils ne le connaissaient que de nom.

Arthur semblait reprendre ses esprits et essaya d'attaquer :

« _What are you doing here, bloody…?_

-Surveille ton langage, mon ami, je pourrais bien te le corriger », prévint Francis avec un sourire que reconnut bien Arthur.

_Pervert_, songea-t-il, furieux. D'autant plus qu'il était coincé : s'il attaquait le français avec l'aide de ses compagnons, cela équivaudrait (du moins aux yeux des deux rivaux) à une déclaration de faiblesse, comme si Arthur n'était pas capable de vaincre le Français seul. De l'autre côté, il connaissait ses forces et limites, et celles de France, et dans cette situation, s'il attaquait seul, il n'était pas sûr de gagner et courait donc le risque de se faire humilier devant ses compatriotes.

Dans cette situation, seule leurs piques et les jeux d'esprit seraient les armes admises, comprit-il.

_You wanna play ? __Very Well._

Arthur s'avança vers le Français, un peu trop près que le permettait la bienséance, et suffisamment pour lui porter un coup de poignard en douce…

Instinctivement, France recula, ce qui fit sourire l'Anglais.

« _Well_, Francis, je ne pensais pas te voir_ si vite_. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le butin de ton _seul abordage réussi_ de la saison soit déjà épuisé...peut-être est-ce le cas d'ailleurs ? », sourit l'Anglais avec un coup d'œil aux habits légèrement élimés du Français., « Mais je suis ravi de voir que j'occupe _tellement_ tes pensées que tu préfères rester _seul_ pour mieux penser à moi, _Frenchie Casanova_~… »

Ce petit jeu de piques et d'insinuations leur était tellement commun qu'ils ne remarquaient pas la tension, non, _l'aura_ de danger qui planait autour d'eux, fascinante et effrayante, comme autour de deux fauves prêts au combat.

D'ailleurs Francis répondait déjà, le même rictus qu'Arthur aux lèvres :

«Oui, je préfère réserver ma soirée pour fêter dignement ma _victoire_ avec _toi_, mon cher Anglais~.

-Dans ce cas, tu la fêteras seul, car je passe ma soirée avec mes _compatriotes…_c'est tellement agréable d'avoir tant d'Anglais sur l'île, je ne me sens _jamais_ seul, pas toi ? »

Cette fois Francis grimaça : cette pique rappelait à France que la plupart du temps, il devait avoir à faire avec des Anglais dans les îles, ce qu'il n'appréciait guère; comme si Arthur avait en permanence quelqu'un pour le surveiller. Et à sa grande frustration, France ne pouvait en dire de même.

Décidant de continuer sur sa lancée, Arthur s'inclina ironiquement :

« Je te laisse à présent, _my dear friend_ : la nuit est jeune, les tavernes accueillantes (et parfois si _chères, _n'est-ce pas ?), et mes _amis_ m'attendent pour en profiter. »

Et sans attendre la réponse, Arthur se détourna et s'éloigna, faisant signe à ses amis de le suivre, signifiant que le duel était terminé selon _son_ bon plaisir. Pas celui de Francis.

Reconnaissant la défaite dans ce duel verbal, Francis lança cependant sa flèche du Parthe sous la forme d'un autre baisemain donné à Anne Bonnie agrémenté d'un clin d'œil et d'une invitation susurrée (« si vous voulez voir _dans quel domaine_ les Français sont _largement_ supérieurs aux Anglais, vous me trouverez sur le _Revanche de Jeanne~ »_); Anne lui sourit malicieusement avant de rejoindre les autres comme prévu, Calico et Arthur (en particulier) protestèrent, jaloux, ce à quoi Anne leur répondit sèchement quelque chose qui sembla les calmer.

_Arthur, mon lapin, les femmes te seront toujours inaccessibles, _pouffa intérieurement France avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

L'Anglais avait beau être un seigneur des nations et des hommes, il ne savait pas dire non à une femme ayant un brin d'autorité.

Bien, songea-t-il en s'éloignant, plus qu'à trouver un moyen de finir la soirée agréablement . Sans Arthur.

* * *

><p>Soirée qui se termina échoué au fond d'une autre taverne, plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles de rhum sur la table devant lui, à brailler une chanson paillarde en compagnie d'Espagne et de Prusse.<p>

Il avait déniché ses deux meilleurs amis tout à fait par hasard hasard qui avait bien fait les choses en s'arrangeant pour lui faire rencontrer Antonio en mode « pirate » et non pas « conquistador » (ce qui lui aurait valu des ennuis dans ce cas…), le dit Antonio ayant entraîné Gilbert dans l'ivresse des pirates depuis quelques temps (« l'Europe est trop calme pour ma génialissime personne, ici au moins je peux montrer toute ma génialité kesesesese ! »).

Et donc, aucun des deux n'était d'humeur belliqueuse, et les trois étaient présentement en train de donner des cheveux blancs au tavernier qui ne comprenait pas comment trois _gamins _de cet âge (même capitaines) pouvaient vider sa réserve de rhum sans rouler sous la table.

…Ce n'était pas la première fois en plus. Au moins cette fois-ci ils ne risquaient pas de mettre le feu à la taverne.

Enfin…apparemment, même la résistance légendaire des Nations à l'alcool (exception faite d'Angleterre) paraissait faiblir dans le cas de France, qui se sentait de plus en plus pâteux et somnolent.

Trop même.

En temps normal il avait plutôt l'alcool joyeux (et pervers), mais là il n'avait même pas envie de peloter Espagne, sa victime semi-consentante (et semi inconsciente) préférée dans ces cas-là.

Non, il avait juste envie de se laisser tomber contre la table et de ne plus bouger, jusqu'à s'endormir.

Et…ce n'était pas normal ! Il était France, la nation de _l'amour_, que diable ! Il se devait d'offrir à toutes les jolies filles des environs une nuit inoubliable, pas rester là à contempler son verre à moitié vide (ou à moitié plein? Naan, à moitié vide, il en avait pas assez…) pendant que ses amis faisaient tout son boulot.

Oui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire, quand il aurait récupéré, décida-t-il à grand peine dans ses pensées embrumées.

Se levant assez maladroitement, il articula d'une voix sourde :

« J'ai assez bu, j'vais faire un tour les gars…. »

Gilbert ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à son concours de beuverie avec un autre pirate pendant qu'Antonio profitait des bons soins d'une accueillante serveuse.

Grommelant quelque chose à propos des amis infidèles, Francis sortit de la taverne, accueillant avec plaisir l'air frais de la nuit pourtant, même ainsi, il se sentait si fatigué, si lourd….

Sa tête lui tournant, il s'appuya contre un mur, essayant de contrôler le tangage du sol, pire que son navire pendant une grosse tempête…

_Juste...se laisser…aller…c'est tout...  
><em>

Il sentit à peine ses jambes cotonneuses céder sous lui, pas plus qu'il ne comprit ce qu'il se passait quand des silhouettes sombres s'approchèrent de lui…

_« T'es sûr qu'c'est bon ?_

_-T'en fais pas, avec toute la drogue qu'il a bu, ça s'ra d'jà un miracle qu'il s'réveille ! _

_-D'toute façon, __**IL**__ s'en fiche qu'il soit vivant ou pas, non ? »_

_Il comprit seulement que quelque chose…_

…_n'allait définitivement __**pas**__. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notes de l'auteur<span>:** les vacances, le soleil, la mer, la plage et les bateaux, et après on s'étonne que j'écrive sur Piratalia XD c'est un premier jet dans ce domaine, dites-moi si ça vaut la peine que je continue ^^;

C'est bien parti pour être un two-shot, mais je suis sûre que je réutiliserai certains éléments dans d'autres OS ou des drabbles .

S'il y a des questions sur les termes techniques, n'hésitez pas à les poser (et au pire, Internet est votre ami ^^)


	2. We kidnap and ravage

**Disclaimer : **Même chose qu'au chapitre précédent

**Rating :** T, voir M

**Genre :** …y'a un genre spécifique pour le Piratalia, à part Fangasmic ? Bon, disons Adventure, un peu de Romance (enfin…du FrUk. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..pas du fluff XD), Angst, un peu d'Humour

**Personnages :** les même qu'avant pour Hetalia, minorés des caméos et majorés de quelques OC plus ou moins importants (mais j'aime bien le second d'Arthur, je pense le réutiliser ^^)

**Notes** : Merci aux reviews qui m'ont donné le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ! Ça a été un peu plus dur à écrire ce chapitre, particulièrement parce que je suis une calamité pour rendre nos pirates préférés aussi sexy qu'ils devraient l'être en permanence.

Enjoy le désastre !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 : we kidnapp and ravage and don't give a hoot<span>**

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Flying Mint Bunny, s'il te plaît. »

Réfugié dans sa cabine (qu'il avait rejoint par il ne savait quel miracle après sa nuit de beuverie), Arthur pressait un chiffon humide et frais contre son front très douloureux, alors qu'un petit lapin vert ailé posé sur son bureau le fixait d'un regard qu'il n'aimait pas.

Le genre « on te l'avait dit mais tu n'écoutes _jamais »_

Il n'était pas seul en plus, quelques fées et un farfadet installés un peu partout dans la cabine se chuchotaient à l'oreille en pouffant de rire, et il _savait _qu'il n'aurait pas aimé ce qu'ils se disaient.

Bon sang, d'accord il avait (beaucoup) bu. D'accord, c'était stupide de boire autant quand il tenait aussi mal l'alcool. Mais est-ce que ça valait la peine de se faire martyriser par ses amis magiques alors qu'il avait l'impression de se faire enfoncer des aiguilles à tricoter dans le crâne ?

Apparemment oui, semblaient avoir décidés ses _amis_, puisque le farfadet laissa tomber _accidentellement_ plusieurs armes posées dans un coin de la cabine.

Arthur grimaça horriblement au fracas alors que sa gueule de bois lui envoyait un nouveau mal de tête atroce.

« Bon, j'ai compris, je ne boirai plus, d'accord ? »

Une fée se percha sur sa tête, un large sourire aux lèvres :

« Tu avais dit ça la dernière fois !

-et celle d'avant !, renchérit le lapin ailé.

-et l'autre fois aussi… !

-Cette fois c'est pour de bon je le jure ! », Cria presque Arthur, désespéré.

_Il ne pouvait pas cuver en paix, en essayant d'oublier ce que la rencontre avec Francis la veille avait provoqué en lui ? Enfin, pas que ça le troublait hein… !_

_Bon sang, s'il tenait ce bloody Frog…_

Il ne vit pas ses amis discuter dans son dos entre eux à voix basse, mais sentit tout à coup la magie d'une des fées agir sur lui et faire disparaître sa gueule de bois, le soulageant grandement (nom de Dieu, ce que c'était _ bon !_)

Se retournant vers eux, il allait les remercier, quand on frappa à la porte de sa cabine, provoquant une fuite de la part des créatures magiques(même invisibles aux yeux des humains, elles n'aimaient pas être dans leurs parages.)

« Entrez ! », aboya Angleterre, sa mauvaise humeur revenue au triple galop.

C'était Searlay qui se mit au garde à vous en forme d'excuse avant d'expliquer :

« Je suis navré si je vous dérange, _captain_, mais il se trouve que certains individus sont venus sur le navire afin de vous parler. »

L'Empire haussa un sourcil. Encore une manigance pour le faire rentrer à la Cour ?

« Des hommes de la Navy ?

-Je crains que non, captain. J'espérais pouvoir me charger de cette affaire, mais ils ont insisté pour vous parler _personnellement »_

Arthur resta un instant silencieux, son regard émeraude posé sur son second comme s'il espérait lire dans ses pensées le visage de ceux qui le réclamaient ainsi.

Finalement, il se leva et enfila son long manteau rouge par-dessus ses autres habits, prenant également son épée et deux pistolets à la ceinture.

En moins de quelques secondes, toute la douceur qu'il avait montrée vis-à-vis de ses amis magiques avait disparu, remplacé par l'attitude froide et implacable du capitaine Kirkland.

« J'espère pour eux qu'ils ont un motif _valable_ de me déranger… »

* * *

><p>Le pont du <em>Fierce Unicorn<em> était remuant de pirates accomplissant leurs tâches : débarquement du butin, réparations des voiles et du vaisseau suite aux aléas du voyage…

Chacun avait son rôle à jouer et c'était ce qu'Arthur aimait : s'il était généreux avec ses hommes dans certains domaines, il exigeait néanmoins une discipline de fer et une obéissance absolue de la part de ses hommes. Aussi bien aux combats qu'à tout autre moment où il était sur le pont.

La Nation pirate s'arrêta un instant sur le gaillard pour admirer la vue de son équipage : c'était un magnifique spectacle, preuve de sa puissance et de son autorité.

Magnifique spectacle oui…mais gâché par la vue de trois oisifs, trois hommes sales et vêtus de loques installés sur le pont, discutant à voix basse entre eux en jetant des furtifs coups d'œil à l'équipage du _Fierce Unicorn;_ équipage qui ne leur accordait même pas un regard.

La bouche d'Arthur se tordit légèrement. Rien qu'à voir ces trois inconnus, il devinait quel genre de types c'étaient : des rats des quais pouilleux et stupides, des lâches, trop peureux pour embarquer et risquer leur vie, assez pour égorger par derrière un passant ivre pour le voler.

La vermine des mers. Méprisée par les pirates eux-mêmes.

Le capitaine échangea un regard avec son second, qui hocha légèrement la tête : c'était bien eux qui voulaient voir le capitaine _en personne_.

Soupirant, Arthur se dirigea vers l'escalier du gaillard arrière et commença à le descendre lentement. Au son de ses bottes sur le plancher de bois, les trois fripouilles se retournèrent vivement en direction d'Arthur : étrangement, de méfiante, leur expression passa à l'incrédulité puis à la colère, comme si ce qu'ils espéraient voir ne correspondaient pas à leurs attentes.

L'un d'entre eux, un chauve assez costaud et visiblement furieux, se tourna vers Searlay, immobile et stoïque sur le gaillard arrière, et s'emporta violemment contre le second :

« Pour qui tu nous prends, fumier ? On t'a dit qu'on voulait voir l'capitaine Arthur Kirkland lui-même, pas un d'ses foutus gitons avec des beaux habits ! Tu te fous de nous ou quoi ? »

A ces mots, Arthur stoppa dans l'escalier, et son arrêt sembla figer tous les pirates situés dans les parages: situé à quelques mètres au-dessus des trois hommes, la Nation les dominait de toute sa taille et de tout son mépris.

En cet instant, nul n'aurait nié qu'Arthur avait de l'allure : son magnifique manteau rouge ouvert et flottant au vent dévoilait ses habits élégants, qui soulignait son corps fin, mais pourtant musclé et tanné par le soleil; la poignée de son sabre qu'il portait au côté brillait au soleil, ainsi que ses pistolets en travers de sa poitrine; un splendide tricorne orné de plumes multicolores couvrait sa tête aux cheveux blonds cendré ébouriffés par les vents et les combats; ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'un regard perçant, intelligent, et ancien, mais surtout _féroce_.

Aussi élégant qu'il soit, Arthur ne semblait ni efféminé ni fragile; il ne ressemblait pas à un quelconque jeune homme qu'on aurait grimé pour l'occasion en pirate: tout, depuis sa pose ferme et droite sur l'escalier du gaillard, jusqu'à son regard dur et autoritaire, tout en lui signifiait qu'il était réellement un pirate, un _capitaine_ pirate, féroce et attendu à être obéi.

Et l'équipage du _Fierce Unicorn_ tremblait en sentant la colère froide et meurtrière qui emplissait leur capitaine devant un tel manque de respect, alors que n'importe quel idiot aurait compris, en voyant Arthur, qu'il n'était pas un homme qu'on bravait impunément.

Pourtant, Angleterre soupira intérieurement : ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de malentendu se produisait.

Ceux qui entendaient parler du capitaine Kirkland, le plus dangereux et puissant pirate des sept mers, sans l'avoir jamais vu, ceux-là s'attendaient sûrement à autre chose que la réalité : ils s'attendaient à un géant plus terrifiant que Barbe-Noire, défiguré et monstrueux, encore tâché du sang de ses dernières victimes; ils ne s'attendaient pas à rencontrer un jeune capitaine imberbe et à peine marqué par les intempéries, qui paraissait tout juste sorti de l'enfance. Cela surprenait toujours.

C'était quelque chose à laquelle il fallait s'attendre quand on était une Nation, et Arthur s'y était habitué.

Mais cela ne signifiait en rien qu'il y était indifférent. Pas plus que son apparence juvénile signifiait qu'il était faible et peu dangereux.

D'un geste si rapide que nul ne le vit venir, il sortit un de ses pistolets et fit feu sans hésiter sur l'homme qui venait de parler, lui arrachant un bout d'oreille au passage : celui-ci, terrorisé, tomba à genoux en criant d'effroi, tout comme ses deux compagnons.

« Je _suis_ le capitaine Kirkland, pauvre imbécile », dit Arthur d'une voix glaciale, «maintenant, dépêche-toi de me dire la raison pour laquelle vous _osez_ me déranger. »

Terrifié, la « grande gueule » qui avait insulté Arthur fixait le pirate sans répondre. Pirate qui tendit distraitement son pistolet vidé à son second (qui le prit sans sourciller, aussi stoïque qu'à l'ordinaire), et en prit un autre, qu'il pointa vers le vaurien :

« La prochaine fois, je viserai mieux, alors parle. Et _vite_, voir encore vos pitoyables carcasses sur mon pont me démange l'index.

-On…on…on n'a pas voulu vous vexer, cap'tain, on savait pas, j'vous jure, sinon on n'aurait pas dit…pardon cap'tain, on voulait…

-Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses. _Dépêche-toi. »_

Les deux derniers mots avaient été dits d'un ton si glacial que le vaurien déglutit, terrifié, et fit signe à ses deux comparses en leur sifflant « qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » les deux complices acquiescèrent frénétiquement et se tournèrent vers un objet derrière leur chef qu'Arthur ne put distinguer.

« Voilà, cap'tain, on s'tient au courant des rumeurs dans les tavernes, les trucs à savoir sur vous et les autres cap'tains et tout ça…et on a réussi à ob'tenir quequ'chose qui va vous intéresser, et qu'on s'rait prêt à vous laisser, contre une p'tite récompense bien sûr, on a pris des risques vous comprenez…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Malgré lui, Arthur était piqué par la curiosité : aussi stupide que soient ces hommes, ils n'auraient pas pris le risque de lui parler en personne s'ils n'avaient pas eu quelque chose de vraiment _intéressant_ à lui montrer…mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'intéresser autant ? C'est ce qu'il se demandait en rangeant son pistolet à la ceinture.

Les deux compagnons du chauve trainèrent leur chargement devant eux, bien en vue d'Arthur, qui fronça les sourcils. C'était un homme, visiblement attaché, et la tête dissimulée par un sac….

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, le chauve attrapa le sac et le retira brutalement, révélant un visage inconscient bien familier à Arthur :

« Pour vous, cap'tain : le capitaine Francis Bonnefoy du _Revanche de Jeanne_ en personne ! »

* * *

><p>Un silence de mort tomba sur le pont.<p>

Plus aucun pirate ne bougeait, leurs regards allant du prisonnier évanoui (ou mort ? Même si Arthur savait pertinemment que ce ne pouvait être le cas) au capitaine, resté figé de surprise bien que ses traits ne montrent aucune émotion.

Il y avait une raison à cette stupeur générale : tous ceux qui avaient navigué un jour ou l'autre sous les ordres de l'Anglais savaient qu'il y avait une loi à respecter :

Ne jamais sympathiser avec Francis Bonnefoy quand on était avec Arthur Kirkland.

Et une autre loi, absolue, que nul n'avait le droit d'enfreindre :

_Ne jamais_, au grand jamais, intervenir dans la guerre entre les deux capitaines.

Regarder de loin, soutenir l'un ou l'autre ou combattre à ses côtés, peut-être, mais intervenir directement dans la lutte…

C'était comme se jeter dans un combat entre deux lions.

Arthur refusait que _quiconque_ touche à son rival en dehors de lui, Francis n'admettait aucune blessure de son rival faite par un autre que lui.

Depuis longtemps l'équipage d'Arthur avait passé cet accord tacite consistant à laisser le capitaine s'occuper de son rival, quelle que soit la situation.

Mais ces trois hommes, sans le savoir, venaient de bouleverser l'ordre établi : plus que s'immiscer, ils avaient changé les règles du jeu en livrant d'eux-mêmes le Français à son rival.

C'était comme de voir un homme entrer dans la cage d'un lion affamé avec un morceau de viande à la main : à la fois incroyablement courageux et complètement stupide.

Et à présent, tous attendaient la réaction du lion pour le moment, celui-ci étant encore figé de stupeur devant cette audace, encore indécis sur la décision à prendre.

Prenant cependant le silence du capitaine comme un signe de bon augure, le chauve poursuivit, fier de lui :

« On l'a déniché hier dans une taverne d'Tortuga, et on savait qu'vous l'recherchiez d'puis longtemps alors on s'est arrangé avec l'tavernier pour l'droguer, et ça a pas été facile, croyez-moi, l'est coriace ce bâtard…mais finalement, on l'a choppé quand il est sorti ! Maintenant, on s'rait prêt à vous l'laisser, après avoir discuté du prix, naturell'ment… »

Ces mots semblèrent sortir Arthur de sa stupeur :

« Le…prix ?

-Ouep ! On a pris des risques, figurez-vous ! Et ça a couté pas mal tout' c't'affaire, sans compter qu'on sait qu'vous êt' prêts à payer l'prix fort pour l'avoir, alors on pense qu'on peut s'arranger sur une…une commission, si vous voyez c'que je veux dire… »

La main sale de la fripouille agrippa les cheveux ondulés de Francis, toujours inconscient, et tira la tête du Français en arrière. A cette vue, les yeux d'Arthur se plissèrent légèrement et sa mâchoire se crispa, signe de colère froide bien particulière.

_Pour qui se prenaient-t-ils, à toucher son rival ainsi, ces minables, eux qui n'auraient même pas été dignes de l'approcher en temps normal ?_

_Comment osaient-ils se comporter comme s'ils avaient vaincu le Français après un dur combat ?_

_**Lui**__ avait le droit d'agir ainsi avec __**son**__ ennemi, parce qu'il l'avait combattu, vaincu, souvent après de durs combats, plus ou moins à la loyale, mais toujours acharnés, jusqu'à la dernière limite._

_Lui et __**lui seul **__avait le droit de le traiter ainsi ! Personne d'autre ! _

Inconscient du changement d'attitude d'Angleterre, le chauve poursuivit, tenant toujours son prisonnier :

« Si c'n'était pas pour vous, on en tir'rait un bon prix dans un bordel ou ailleurs…alors 'faudra bien renchérir, j'vous préviens ! »

Cette fois….Arthur serra les poings et s'obligea au calme.

Il ne perdrait pas son sang-froid devant de tels déchets.

Reprenant sa maîtrise de soi, il finit par demander, lentement et d'une voix glaciale :

« Et si je n'ai _pas_ envie de payer ? »

Ce fut le tour des bandits d'être stupéfaits. Sans leur laisser le temps de se reprendre, Arthur asséna d'une voix toujours aussi glaciale :

« Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de débourser la moindre pistole pour cette grenouille ?

-Hein ? Mais…

- Réponds à ma question : si je ne veux pas payer, que ferez-vous ?

-Mais….c'est vot' rival, non … ?

-Je me moque de ce détail. Réponds à ma question. »

Ce n'était pas une réaction à laquelle s'attendaient les bandits : ils s'attendaient à devoir négocier certes, mais surtout à trouver un capitaine tellement avide de pouvoir se venger de son ennemi qu'il ne rechignerait pas à la dépense. Pas à ce que le capitaine semble complètement indifférent à leur proposition.

D'une voix hésitante, le chauve finit par dire :

« Hé bien…si vous en voulez pas…j'suppose qu'on n'a qu'à l'r'prendre et le r'filer à quelqu'un d'autre… »

Faisant signe à ses compagnons, ils soulevèrent Francis et commencèrent à se diriger vers le bastingage.

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit, frappant cette fois l'un des vauriens en plein cœur, ce qui lui valut de s'écrouler en hurlant sur le sol.

Tranquillement, Arthur rangea son pistolet, finit de descendre l'escalier et s'avança vers les déchets, sortant son sabre qu'il pointa sur la gorge du chauve alors qu'il expliquait calmement :

« Je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris : quand je dis que je ne payerai pas, c'est que cet homme , où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse, est _ma_ proie. Je m'en empare si je le désire, je le laisse partir si je le veux. Et si je le veux, je n'ai pas à payer des minables de votre espèce. Comme si c'était vous qui décidiez si je pouvais l'obtenir ou non … », fit-il avec un léger rire. «Or, en cet instant, je _veux_ ce Français et je l'aurai, à ma guise et sans frais. Voilà tout. Comprends-tu la différence ? », Susurra-t-il en pressant un peu plus la lame sur la gorge du type, où un léger filet de sang commençait à couler.

Celui-ci balbutia des paroles incohérentes, terrorisé, mais ne fit rien de plus.

Angleterre sourit :

« Je vois que nous nous sommes compris. »

Rengainant son sabre et repoussant les trois gibiers de potence (le cadavre du pied, les vivants de la main), il alla droit vers Francis qu'il ramassa et chargea sur son épaule, respirant au passage son odeur si familière et si excitante à ses sens...

_A lui et à lui seul…_

_Nom de Dieu, qu'il avait envie de parcourir cette peau douce qu'il devinait sous les vêtements de Francis, de prendre et de laisser glisser entre ses doigts les cheveux dorés qui lui chatouillaient la joue…_

Se contrôlant pour ne pas violer le Français devant tout son équipage, il retourna vers l'escalier du gaillard arrière, portant toujours France sur son épaule, sans faire attention à qui que ce soit.

Pas même aux bandits qui, maintenant qu'ils voyaient passer sous leurs yeux leur chance de s'enrichir, perdaient toute mesure sous l'effet de la colère : l'un sortit une lame et le chauve se mit à brailler, sortant également un poignard :

«On a pas fait tout ça pour rien ! T'as intérêt à nous payer sinon j'te jure que… »

Sans même se retourner, Arthur claqua des doigts : les fripouilles se retrouvèrent aussitôt encerclées par une forêt de sabres pointés par des pirates agressifs. Pirates qui n'appréciaient guère que l'on insulte leur capitaine.

Arrivant sur le gaillard arrière, Arthur appela son second :

« Mr Searlay !

-Oui Captain ?

-Ces hommes m'agacent. Et l'équipage veut s'amuser…»

Searlay eut un léger sourire moqueur.

Par ces mots, les deux canailles restantes venaient d'être condamnées à mort. Et une mort douloureuse.

S'inclinant, il laissa son capitaine entrer dans sa cabine et la refermer derrière lui, avant de tourner son regard vers le pont où les cris de douleur des vauriens s'élevaient déjà, mêlés aux hurlements sadiques des pirates.

Sa tâche, désormais, était de profiter du spectacle en veillant à ce que nul ne dérange le capitaine.

* * *

><p>Ce fut avec la tête très douloureuse que Francis se réveilla.<p>

Grimaçant, les yeux encore fermés, il voulut porter une main à son front mais son geste fut stoppé avant même d'être commencé.

Ce détail lui fit froncer les sourcils; au fur et à mesure que ses sens lui revenaient, il sentait clairement la sensation de cordes serrées autour de ses mains et de ses chevilles…

Il n'aimait pas ça _du tout_. Ce n'était clairement pas bon signe, après s'être effondré dans une ruelle, de se réveiller attaché….

« On finit de cuver son vin, Frog ? »

Même encore un peu étourdi, France reconnaîtrait cette voix sarcastique entre mille et, aussi inquiétante que soit sa situation, un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres :

« J'aurai espéré un réveil plus agréable, _mon cher_ Arthur », sourit-il avant de relever la tête.

Comme il s'y attendait, ce fut sur son rival que ses yeux se posèrent : assis en face de lui dans un confortable fauteuil, jambes croisés, son coude appuyé sur un accoudoir et son menton appuyé contre sa main, Angleterre tenait de l'autre main un verre de vin et contemplait le Français, un sourire largement narquois sur le visage.

D'après ce que Francis pouvait voir, ils étaient dans une cabine de navire, _la_ cabine d'Arthur (qu'il connaissait bien pour plusieurs raisons…) et à ce qu'il voyait, il était lui-même ligoté (solidement) sur une chaise.

Oh. Magnifique.

« Je suppose que c'est à toi que je dois cette…_invitation_ ? Je t'aurai cru un peu plus loyal, mon ami, mais après tout ça ne m'étonne guère venant de _toi_ , que tu me fasses droguer et enlever par tes hommes », dit Francis en fronçant les sourcils.

Arthur fit une mine faussement blessée et imita le ton mélodramatique que prenait parfois Francis :

« _Moi_ ? Oh, Francis, tu me fais de la peine, je n'ai rien à voir avec tout cette histoire...pour une fois », termina-t-il en reprenant son sourire moqueur

« C'est curieux, mais j'en doute », ironisa France.

Son sourire toujours aux lèvres, Angleterre prit une gorgée de vin avant de reporter son attention vers son prisonnier :

« Et pourtant, c'est bien vrai. Ton «invitation » était le fruit de quelques déchets humains qui voulaient s'attirer mes bonnes grâces, mais qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec mon équipage. Si tu es ici, c'est uniquement parce que tu t'es laissé bêtement capturer par quelques simples humains…c'est assez pathétique à vrai dire », soupira-t-il en secouant la tête, « la grande et puissante Nation de France qui se laisse avoir par des bandits de quatre sous… »

Francis grimaça : Arthur avait raison (mais du diable s'il l'admettait !), que cette situation arrive à lui, une Nation, c'était à la limite du ridicule.

Refusant de perdre complètement la face, il réattaqua, l'ironie non dissimulée dans sa voix :

« C'est donc pour ça que je me retrouve dans _ta _cabine, avec en plus la preuve que tu as une tendance au bondage ?

_Et après c'était lui qu'on traitait de pervers. Angleterre dissimulait mieux son jeu sous ses allures de gentleman, c'est tout…même s'il se cachait moins depuis quelques temps…_

-Ça aussi je peux l'expliquer », sourit Arthur, avant de se lever et de commencer à marcher lentement dans la cabine, tournant lentement autour de la chaise où était attaché le Français, tel un fauve autour de sa proie, « comme je voulais m'éviter l'humiliation publique d'être associé à un capitaine aussi pathétique que toi, je t'ai récupéré discrètement, et je préférais en plus que tu ne partes pas avant les explications…ainsi que », il stoppa juste derrière Francis, « ma récompense »

Même sans le voir, France pouvait sentir le regard gourmand de l'Anglais posé sur lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Quand il s'y mettait, son rival était un vrai démon de tentation. Un démon qui lui susurrait de se laisser damner.

Cependant, il refusait de se laisser aller sans combattre. Jusqu'à maintenant c'était lui qui avait la mainmise dans leur jeu, d'autant plus que lui-même aurait dû avoir _son _prix la veille. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Arthur s'abroger cette victoire à cause d'un retournement de situation (si le Britannique disait la vérité):

«Depuis quand mérites-tu une récompense ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais gagné un combat, tu as juste récupéré le travail d'un autre.

-Au contraire, c'est le propre d'un combattant de savoir…saisir les opportunités. Sans compter que d'une certaine façon, je t'ai sauvé la vie. Et puis », il se rapprocha lentement de Francis et se pencha vers celui-ci, enjôleur : « tu t'es montré très stupide en te laissant avoir. Tu mériterais une punition pour ça~.»

Francis se raidit en sentant le souffle de son ennemi dans sa nuque, essayant de contrôler sa respiration qui s'était inconsciemment accélérée devant cette sensualité contenue dans la voix d'Arthur.

Comment le Britannique réussissait-il, même après tous ces siècles, à provoquer encore en lui cette attirance presque irrésistible et souvent fatale, comme on en a face au feu ?

Peut-être cette aura si particulière qu'il avait depuis qu'il jouait les pirates y avait son rôle à jouer, son âme d'artiste ne pouvant y rester indifférent…

Mais…non non non, il ne devait pas céder !

Déglutissant légèrement, il parvint à articuler d'une voix ferme (ne surtout pas montrer sa faiblesse à l'adversaire) :

« Ne me prends pas pour un de tes stupides pirates que tu peux arnaquer. Pour moi, tu n'as rien gagné, tu n'as rien mérité, point final. »

Un léger rire sortit des lèvres de son ennemi :

« De toutes façons, si tu n'es pas d'accord, qu'est-ce que ça changera, hmm ? Personne en dehors de mon équipage ne sait où tu es. Personne ne viendra te chercher ou t'aider. Et toi-même… »

Il laissa glisser sa main le long du cou de Francis, savourant les frissons qu'il provoquait chez sa victime :

« Es-tu en position de protester ? Tu es mon prisonnier ici, _France_», et il disait cela d'une voix chaude et grave, sensuelle, ses lèvres effleurant presque l'oreille de son rival, « je peux faire de toi ce que je _désire_, que tu le veuille ou non. »

Furtif et souple, tel un serpent, il repassa juste devant Francis, sa main toujours sur le cou de Francis qui se mordait les lèvres pour cacher son trouble devant le jeu de son adversaire. Celui-ci, dont le sourire, de moqueur s'était fait sadique et pourtant rempli de désir, se rapprocha encore plus de son prisonnier, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres :

« Et d'ailleurs, _my dear… »_

Sa main descendit avec une lenteur atroce le long du cou, puis du torse de sa victime, ouvrant légèrement sa chemise au passage pour effleurer la peau, jusqu'à l'entrejambe du Français sur lequel il passa la main :

« …il me semble que tu n'as pas tellement envie de résister~… »

Complètement subjugué par la sensualité de son rival, Francis, les yeux fermés, avait entrouvert ses lèvres, une chaleur délicieuse lui remplissant le bas-ventre alors qu'il était prêt à jeter aux quatre vents sa fierté pour se laisser totalement aller, pour recevoir _plus_ de son cher ennemi que quelques caresses, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, ses lèvres contre les siennes…

Une petite partie de lui résistait encore, mais elle risquait de bientôt céder face au pirate…

Une mystérieuse lueur dans le regard, Arthur observa comment les défenses de son rival cédaient peu à peu, et il sourit à cette pensée.

Oh, quelle douce revanche, après toutes ces fois où le Français l'avait mené au bord de la folie à jouer avec lui…et pourtant, sa vengeance n'était pas encore complète…

Brusquement, Arthur s'écarta du Français et s'éloigna de lui à grands pas, si vite qu'il fallut quelques secondes à son prisonnier pour comprendre ce qui se passait, tout en disant d'une voix presque joyeuse:

« Mais finalement, tu as raison !»

Presque bouche bée, Francis regarda Arthur retourner s'assoir sur son fauteuil, prenant au passage une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits posée sur son bureau de navigation :

«Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un horrible pervers qui viole tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Et comme tu l'as fait remarquer, je n'ai _pas_ gagné cette récompense. _Well_, dans ce cas, puisque tu ne veux pas… tant pis ! Ça te dit une pomme, Frog ? Non ?»

Pour le coup, Francis était littéralement soufflé. Puis la stupeur laissa place à la colère contre lui-même et son rival.

Bon sang, ce foutu British avait bien réussi son coup, à le mettre dans tous ses états et à le laisser en plan comme ça ! Se sentant très stupide tout à coup, il détourna le regard de son rival, décidé à ne pas donner la moindre satisfaction à celui-ci en lui montrant à quel point son petit jeu l'avait…_échauffé_.

« Fâché, Froggy~ ? »

L'interpellé serra les dents devant le ton narquois, refusant de regarder à nouveau son adversaire. Plutôt se concentrer sur autre chose, tiens le lit de la cabine par exemple…non, mauvaise idée vu tous les souvenirs plus ou moins corrects auquel il associait cette couche et qui impliquaient tous Angleterre. Il essaya de regarder ailleurs, mais où que son regard se posait, sur le bureau, sur les vêtements jetés dans un coin, à tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette cabine, il associait l'image de lui-même et de son rival en train de…

Était-ce son état d'excitation qui en était la cause ? L'atmosphère de la chambre ? Ou tout simplement le fait qu'il était avec Angleterre, son plus cher ennemi, dans un espace clos, _totalement à sa merci_, et que son inconscient lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne faisait que gagner du temps ?

Non ! Il avait plus que dignité que cela, il n'allait pas revenir sur ses mots concernant l'issue du « jeu » juste après qu'Arthur ait accepté de le laisser tranquill…

« Tu es _sûr _que tu ne veux pas manger _quelque chose_ ? »

La voix d'Arthur, en plus d'interrompre ses pensées, contenait une intonation si particulière, plus séductrice, sensuelle, que Francis ne put s'empêcher de relever le regard vers l'autre blond.

Et ce fut une erreur fatale.

Toujours installé dans son fauteuil, Arthur était en train de manger une pomme, mais était-ce l'imagination de Francis, ou l'Anglais mettait-il une certaine sensualité, suçant légèrement puis avec plus de passion le fruit (comme autre chose en d'autres circonstances…) avant de mordre dedans avec une passion féroce que reconnaissait bien Francis, puis de lécher ses lèvres avec un sourire pervers bien à lui... Le tout sans quitter le Français de ses yeux émeraude, mi-clos, provocants et un rien moqueur.

A ce spectacle qui comportait un sous-entendu volontairement clair, Francis sentit sa gorge devenir sèche. Et ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer à la place du fruit, étant caressé, léché, sucé comme…

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Il n'allait pas céder , nom de Dieu! Quoi qu'on en dise, il n'était pas une chienne en chaleur qui s'excitait à la simple vue de son pirate préféré et incroyablement sexy en train de lui offrir un spectacle si…_.excitant._

Même…même si du jus venait de couler sur le menton et la poitrine du pirate (dont la chemise était opportunément entrouverte), et que Francis se sentait une brusque envie de jus de pomme, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait envie de se jeter sur le pirate et de l'embrasser encore et encore, de remplacer ce fruit si jalousé par sa bouche, son corps, de s'offrir complètement à lui autant que de le _dévorer_, pas du tout.

Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Arthur lui adressa un sourire féroce, avant de passer ses doigts sur sa poitrine pour recueillir le jus qui coulait, avec une telle douceur qu'il paraissait se _caresser_…

Portant ses doigts à sa bouche, il se mit à les lécher et les sucer de façon obscène, passant sa langue sur ses doigts afin de récupérer chaque goutte, creusant ses joues pour avaler tout le liquide et laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'une légère rougeur colorait ses joues pâles…

Cette fois, Francis n'en pouvait plus, si ça continuait comme ça il allait devenir complètement fou.

« Arthur », fit-il d'une voix un peu rauque, « Détache-moi .Tout de suite. »

L'Anglais haussa un sourcil, faussement surpris, son insupportable sourire sardonique toujours sur les lèvres.

«Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

-Parce que sinon, je te jure que la prochaine fois que je gagne, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus marcher avant un mois. »

L'Anglais pouffa de rire, énervant un peu plus Francis qui se jura de faire payer cette situation à son rival :

« Je suis sérieux Arthur, arrête de faire ça !

-Arrête de faire quoi? », Ronronna l'Anglais très content de lui.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, foutu Rosbif !

-_Aye, me heartie, ye know I be not speak yer frog language . But ye can speak English, aye?_

-Angleterre…

-_In English, I said!"_

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait venir à bout de l'entêtement de son rival, France prit une longue inspiration et commença à dire lentement, comme si parler la langue de son ennemi était particulièrement douloureux (Ce qui l'était dans un sens. C'était humiliant, mais il n'avait pas le choix) :

-_England…stop…this!_

_-Stop what~?_

_-Stop teasing me, fucking British bastard!", _cracha France, incapable de garder son calme plus longtemps.

Arthur éclata alors bruyamment de rire, et le Français comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir sur toute la ligne. Il en était presque à supplier son rival, c'était tellement humiliant…juste à cause de cette foutue pomme et de l'habilité d'Angleterre à le manipuler.

« Tu sais quoi, Francis… ? », sourit l'Anglais en se dirigeant vers son rival préféré.

Avant d'avoir pu réagir, Francis se retrouva avec une nation pirate à cheval sur ses genoux en train de l'embrasser férocement, sans aucune douceur Francis répondit avidement à ce baiser, trop heureux d'avoir _enfin_ droit aux lèvres de son Anglais, à leur saveur si particulière, mélange de sel, de rhum, de combats et d'océans, et de tout ce qui faisait qu'il aimait cette Nation si fascinante et dangereuse.

Quand ils séparèrent leurs lèvres pour reprendre leur souffle, Arthur haleta, ses lèvres contre celles de son plus cher rival :

«… J'ai toujours su…que tu n'étais qu'une pute, _Frog_.

-Mais ça te convient parfaitement…tant que je reste _**ta**_ pute, pas vrai ? », Souffla Francis, tout aussi essoufflé.

L'autre blond eut à nouveau son sourire si particulier et enlaça presque tendrement le cou de son rival :

« Ravi que ce point reste clair entre nous, _my love_. Yes, _you're my bitch and only __**mine**__"_

Il coupa court à toute protestation par un nouveau baiser brûlant et possessif que Francis, après une brève mais fière bataille de leurs langues pour la dominance, finit par savourer en se laissant aller.

Tant pis…pour cette fois-ci, il accepterait la défaite.

Et prendrait sa revanche d'une façon bien vicieuse, comme toujours.

Et comme toujours, cela pousserait Arthur à trouver une vengeance bien sadique, et cela continuerait sans fin, mettant toujours un peu plus de piment dans leur relation passionnée et unique d'ennemis, rivaux, amants, alliés et parfois amis à l'occasion, une relation qui durait depuis des siècles et à laquelle aucun des deux ne voudrait jamais renoncer.

Arthur finit par séparer à nouveau leurs lèvres et se pencha sur le cou de son rival, mordillant et suçant la peau sensible à cet endroit :

«Maintenant…voyons voir si tu me mettras d'assez bonne humeur pour te détacher~… »

* * *

><p>« Hey, Scooth !<p>

-Ouaip ?

-Tu crois pas qu'on d'vrait voir si l'capitaine va bien ?

-T'es malade ? Si on va dans sa cabine sans autorisation, il nous écorch'ra vifs !

-Ouais, j'sais. Mais quand même…ça fait plus d'cinq jours qu'il en est pas sorti … »

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur:<strong> j'ai..j'ai honte là. Je suis nulle pour les scènes au-delà du K+, et ne parlons pas du lemon, j'ai préféré stopper juste avant T_T navrée de vous faire lire un truc pareil.

Enfin, pour le reste, je pense que vous pouvez imaginer~

Et...si des anglophones doués en langage pirate me lisent, j'espère que j'ai pas fait d'erreurs avec l'argot pirate anglais...

Je viens de remarquer un truc...J'ai eu l'impression d'écrire en gardant les deux personnages à peu près IC, mais l'un des dialogues est à peu de choses près un dialogue typique des fics FrUk anglophones, sauf que les interlocuteurs sont inversés XD !

Voyez ça un peu comme une revanche contre le fandom anglophone (désolée Francis XD...). Sérieusement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi la plupart des fanfics FrUk montrent juste un Arthur mignon/tsundere/uke qui se fait presque violer par Francis (même s'il y en a de très bien dans ce genre^^). Flûte, pour moi Arthur est aussi (et SURTOUT, quand il est en mode pirate) un p***** de seme, un sadique pervers et vicieux, autant que Francis mais dans un registre différent c'est pour ça que j'aime le couple FrUk/ UkFr (entre autres nombreuses raisons), les deux sont aussi dominants l'un que l'autre et pour le reste, tout dépend des circonstances….comme ici. (hin hin hin)

Encore merci pour vos reviews ou même pour avoir simplement lu ce Two-shot ! Vous êtes mon opium du peuple, ma raison de publier !

Pour plus de Piratalia avec UkFr Ç_O/ ! (le smiley c'est un pirate avec un crochet si vous avez pas compris^^; FAIL)


End file.
